Considerable effort has been expended in solving the problem of correcting ingrown toenails by causing them to grow outwardly into a naturally correct position.
Various apparatus and methods have been utilized to accomplish this result. Generally, the devices used have suffered from the problems of being difficult or even painful to apply, from being uncomfortable to wear when in place on the toenail, from being aesthetically unpleasing, or from having some combination of these problems.
E. E. Stedman in his 1872 U.S. Pat. No. 132,872 discloses an arcuate spring which overlies a toenail engaging the corners thereof and applying an uplifting force. The spring has to be of a length to fit the nail, and is adapted to be hooked under opposite sides of the toenail. Such a device may be painful to apply to the ingrown toenail sufferer, since it requires hooking the ends of the spring under the sides of the toenail, at least one of which sides are ingrown and presumably painful at the time of the treatment. Additionally, the device of Stedman may be difficult to apply, for the same reason that it is painful, i.e., because it must be hooked carefully underneath opposite sides of the toenail, a relatively delicate operation. The device might also be painful to wear, and is also unsightly, not being so designed as to be inconspicuous when worn.
T. L. Marvel in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,213,673 shows a spring member engaging the corners of a toe nail having a reversely curved member extending thereacross exerting a lifting force. This member must also be of a length to fit the nail. The Marvel invention suffers from the same general defects as the Stedman invention, i.e., it is presumably difficult and painful to apply, and also would be uncomfortable and unsightly to wear.
G. W. Smith in his 1923 U.S. Pat. No. 1,451,311 shows an extensible device formed of a pair of flat overlapping resilient members deformed to exert an upward force on the corners of a toenail. The appliance of Smith is subject to the same shortcomings as discussed above with respect to Stedman and Marvel.
H. S. Armagost in his 1946 U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,547 shows a substantially U-shaped wire having looped ends to engage the corners of a toenail, the loops being adapted to and having end portions for digging into the nail for anchorage. The correcting device of Armagost would appear to be more easily applied and possibly less uncomfortable than the above-described inventions. However, being of a narrow wire-type spring construction, the device must necessarily focus pressure in a concentrated area or areas. This is inherently more uncomfortable than a device of a broader-width construction, which would spread the torque and pressure over a wider area of the affected toenail. In addition, the Armagost device remains unsightly, since it causes an arc-shaped bulge on the surface of the toenail.
V. A. Gifford in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,032 shows a serpentine wire spring to adjustably extend across a toenail and engage the corners thereof. The Gifford appliance has most of the shortcomings described above with respect to the other inventions in the art.
It would be desirable to provide an appliance for correcting ingrown toenails which would be easily and comfortably applicable to the affected toenail, regardless of the relative skill level of the person applying the device. In addition, the device would preferably be comfortable to wear, since the wearer typically is already in a certain amount of pain from his condition. Finally, a suitable device should be aesthetically pleasing when worn, or at least not aesthetically objectionable. The best that can be expected in this regard is that the device not be noticeable when worn.